Currently, the available systems for determining the freshness of goods (for example, using a color-changing ink for marking the product) are not quantitative. They typically only indicate if goods are fresh or old.
Further, systems using tags or stamps based on color-changing ink can usually not be located directly on consumable goods but only on packages (or in an envelope insulating the tag from the product) where it does not interfere with the product.
The present invention aims at providing a new solution for determining the age of goods or products.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic system for determining the age of a product from a reference instant.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a system that is accurate over short time periods (days, hours, or even minutes).
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a method and system for marking products, objects or goods with a volatile identification code.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a method and system to seal a package by filling it with a scent that leaks out if the package is opened.